T'Kir T'Radiak-Foster
T'Kir was born on Romulas - but her father and mother were reassigned to a Neutral Zone outpost shortly after she was born until just after the Hobus Star blew up, moving his family to one of the other Romulan colonies, she grew up on New Romulas as a child. When she was 11 years old her parents were killed during a skirmish on a disputed colony. After she was old enough to enlist she lived on various Romulan colonies, learning under the tutelage of many officers. Attended the Romulan Star Naval Academy after her 20th birthday, majoring in Security, Minoring in Tactical Operations. The reasons for her taking those positions was after "well intentioned" Federation officers killed her family thinking them to be a threat. She grew up with an intense hatred and distrust for Terrans. The hatred may have cooled as she got older, but the distrust is still there. Her younger years she battled numerous bouts of depression and intense anger. It was not until she entered the Academy that she learned how to focus her feelings and control the rage in more... productive ways. After graduating, served aboard a number of Romulan ships, but spent most of her time on colonies while the Romulan Star Empire tried to rebuild. While spending time aboard various postings, she was tapped to work in covert operations and was trained as a sniper, eventually moving onto assassin. She logged nearly 100 kills before feeling that she was killing the wrong people. It was at that point that she began to question the government that trained her. Her partner, Savok, attempted to form a relationship with her, but when she finally decided that she would see him exclusively, she found him having sex with another officer. It took almost a year before she forgave him for that, but she never let him forget. A part of her knew that she did what she had to do, because she was a loyal soldier of the Empire, but... another part of her wondered if what she was doing would bite her on the ass someday. In 2411, she defected and joined Commander Donatra in her effort to bring sanity back to the Romulan government. Savok followed her out of friendship and because he couldn't picture working with anyone else. Even though she has made it quite clear over the years that they would never work. Which he has proven her right a number of times. T'Kir had kept her relationships with men intentionally vague. Preferring not to get too close, lest she be hurt again, but also so they would not judge her for the times when she had to kill someone. As much as she questioned why she did what she did, she was good at it. And as long as the target was right, she had no problems taking a life. Following her meeting with the USS Mata Hari crew during a Cardassian/Romulan raid which killed many members of its crew - T'Kir formally defected from the Empire and renounced her citizenship in the RSE. After a couple of years she gained formal citizen status within the United Federation of Planets. During this time she became something of an Ambassador/Informant about everything Romulan Empire, as while she did renounced her citizenship, she still had many friends in various positions within and without the Empire. Her sponsor was, then, Commander Angelica Ryder. Eventually T'Kir joined the Diplomatic Corps full time and worked aboard the USS Mata Hari-A as one of its Diplomatic Officers, eventually taking over as Chief Diplomat and eventually - after she was rotated out, joined some of her fellow crew members on the Mata Hari aboard Outpost Byron. Joined by Admiral Ryder's ex-wife, Noella St. James, they helped to improve relations between the reformed Romulan Republic and the Federations many other allies. Following the fall of the Federation, T'Kir was moved to a full Ambassador of the new Terra Alpha Alliance and considered part of the "inner circle" of the Terra Alpha planetary government. When Noella was appointed Secretary of State, due to T'Kir's experience as a diplomat, had taken her position as head diplomat and as an adviser to President Ryder. T'Kir has formed a number of very close friendships since her affiliation with the Alliance. She considers Kahlina Starbreeze a very close friend, due to their mutual feelings as outsiders among "crazy humans". Vice President Shiarrael t'Dharvanek and her while not the closest of friends, have a mutual respect and share a lot in common and are often seen spending time together. Following t'Dharvenek's resignation as Vice President, she had considered following her to the Romulan Republic colony she was heading up, but decided to remain on Terra Alpha, out of both loyalty to her other friends, but because she was starting to grow close to Communications Director Malcolm Foster. Before the Capitol Incident, T'Kir decided to run for Congress, feeling as if she wasn't being challenged enough in the State Department as a diplomat. Winning the Congressional District One, which oversaw the Capitol City and Malcolm won the Mayoral election of the city. After the attack, Malcolm was chosen to be Isabella Price's Vice President. T'Kir was chosen to be Speaker of the House, even though she was 3rd in line to the Presidency, she wondered if it was appropriate to marry Malcolm, but they decided to go ahead with it anyway. T'Kir has moved their residence from the Presidential Compound, to a series of condos and other residences throughout the city, never staying in one location more than a few days at a time in the name of security, even though each residence is identically furnished. T'Kir is a passionate, driven young Romulan and while she left the RSE because of the line of work she was in, she is quite good at her job. With a mastery of weapon and hand to hand combat, as well as a keen mind. T'Kir is also known for her dry humor and is considered a bit scary by her co-workers. As she possesss the typical Romulan ego and bravado, when mixed with her dry humor and the impression that she could and would kill you by just looking at you... She also has a rather lovely singing voice and will occasionally perform when the urge hits, but keeps that part of herself private. When she's alone in her quarters, she might sing for her own enjoyment. Since coming aboard the Mata Hari she has taken an interest in Terran female vocalists. T'Kir also has adopted a fairly convincing Scottish accent after falling in love with Scotland during one of her many visits to Earth during her citizenship process as well as finding out that deep in her history, there was a Terran in her bloodline who was of Scottish descent. While T'Kir can drop the Scotch accent at will, she now naturally speaks as a Highland Scot and rather enjoys the funny looks other Romulans give her when she speaks. T'Kir will say it's her gentle way of saying 'f--k you to a bloody xenophobic culture'. Since dating and marrying Malcolm Foster, her accent has gotten more more natural. Personality Profile: T'Kir can act as reserved as a Vulcan or as passionate and hot headed as any Romulan. Her dry wit and tendency to observe situations can sometimes give the impression of being aloof or 'high and mighty'. Currently she's taking an interest in observing Terrans, as a way to hopefully work past her prejudices about them and try to at least come to some form of peace with them. Even though Terrans did kill her family. She also finds great joy in making other Intel agents uncomfortable, since she knows exactly what buttons to push. And is actually a little fascinated with Captain Jhu t'Dharvanek. As she has met so few hybrid Romulans - let alone hybrid Romulans married to Terran men that take a masculinized form of her name. - Updates In the years since her arrival aboard the USS Mata Hari-A, T'Kir has since gained the respect of a number of high ranking Federation officials. Although her rather blunt personality and 'off the cuff' way of speaking has irked a few people, but they can't really argue too much with her results. There are a few though, that still do not trust her and think she could defect at any time. Despite her being in a long term relationship with a black ops operative from the 141 and a personal friendship with numerous Directors, Admirals and line officers. Her loyalty has been tested a few times and each time she has proven herself completely loyal to the Federation and the Terra Alpha Alliance. Although she is quite flirtatious and has been known to sleep with men after a first date, she does still hold out hope that she'll eventually meet "the one", but she still can't get over her "live for today, for tomorrow we may be dead" upbringing after her parents were killed and all the battles she fought in, and her own career as an assassin. She knows how quickly life can pass away and be taken. T'Kir does enjoy her raw sexuality and uses it to her own advantage sometimes. T'Kir has also become quite the entertainer, coming out of her shell and performing in the lounges, cantinas or bars attached to wherever she happens to be serving. Particularly enjoying old Earth "punk/alternative" music and old Earth Blues music, and other "old" Earth music - as it is so different compared to what she grew up with and feels that it expresses emotion and personality and passion far more than anything recorded in the the past couple hundred years. She's what some call a "Retrovist" a movement in which many Terrans and non Terrans alike belong to, having shunned modern music and culture in favor of past eras. The movement started in the early 23rd Century when people realized just how much history there was to enjoy and while it appears as if things stopped progressing stylistically, it was only skin deep. Fashions, technology, even music and art took on a decidedly "Retro" feeling. As such T'Kir enjoys wearing "old" style Romulan shashes and even still carries a vintage 23nd Century era Romulan disruptor that was upgraded, but likes the way it's much smaller and more compact and more stylish compared to modern Romulan weaponry. ; * Unread postMar 07, 2013#2